Charlie lebt
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Eine mysteriöse Botschaft erreicht Jack und er bricht zu einem gefährlichen Trip nach Kanada auf. Können Sam und der Rest des SGC ihm helfen?


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG (Character Death)  
**Spoiler:** man sollte wissen, wer Charlie ist...  
**Staffel:** 3  
**Inhalt:** Eine mysteriöse Botschaft für Jack, die Ereignisse überstürzen sich und Sam will ihm helfen...keine Panik, ich lasse weder Jack noch Sam sterben!  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Wie krank bin ich, wenn mich selbst Regentropfen, die schlagend an mein Fenster hämmern, an ihn erinnern

CHAPTER ONE

SGC

briefing room

Monday

11.00 a.m.

Samantha Carter hörte der belanglosen Unterhaltung zwischen ihrem Vorgesetzten General Hammond und ihrem Teamkollegen Daniel Jackson nur mehr mit halbem Ohr zu. Die beiden waren in einen angeregten Dialog über das letzte Missionsziel – PX3499 – vertieft und schenkten ihr, Colonel O'Neill und Teal'c, die sich ebenfalls im Besprechungsraum befanden, keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Die Blicke der jungen Astrophysikerin wanderten über die braune Resopaloberfläche der großen Tafel, auf der sich diverse Ordner und Aktenmappen vor jedem Mitglied von SG1 stapelten, über das große Panzerglasfenster, durch das man direkte Sicht auf das Stargate hatte. Weiter über die grauen und schlichten Betonwände, die Sam immer wieder daran erinnerten, wo sie sich hier eigentlich befand. 36 Stockwerke unter der Erde, in einem Betonpunker, einem Hochsicherheitsgelände der US-AirForce.

Sie ließ ihre Augen über die zahlreichen Auszeichnungen und Ehrenurkunden, die amerikanische Nationalflagge, das Freiheits- und Machtsymbol in der Gestalt des US-amerikanischen Wappentieres – des Weißkopfseeadlers und schließlich zu ihrem Gegenüber schweifen. Jack O'Neill hatte sich bequem in dem Ledersessel zurückgelehnt, die Hände vor dem Brustkorb gefaltet und schien dem Dialog der anderen beiden Männer auch nicht mehr ganz zu folgen. Er starrte genau wie Samantha selbst Löcher in die Luft und gähnte einmal herzhaft. Sam konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und plötzlich spürte sie seinen Blick. Sie stellte Augenkontakt her und er lächelte zurück.

Sam liebte diese undeutbaren kleinen Gesten zwischen ihnen beiden, die in letzter Zeit viel zu selten vorkamen. Sie tadelte sich selbst, als sie wieder unbestimmte Gefühle in sich aufsteigen fühlen konnte. Sie unterdrückte sie, er war schließlich ihr CO.! Aber sie musste schon zugeben, dass er einen unvergleichlichen Charakter hatte und verdammt gut aussah und noch dazu einen unwiderstehlichen Humor besaß. Sie riss sich zusammen und wand ihre ganze Willenskraft auf, um ihre Blicke von dem Mann gegenüber loszureißen, der nur dümmlich grinste.

Sie richtete ihre volle Konzentration wieder auf die Konversation zwischen Hammond und Daniel und versuchte, die Minuten des Gesprächs, in denen sie nicht geistig anwesend gewesen war, aufzuholen, was sich als leichter als erwartet herausstellte. Daniel versuchte den General gerade mit gewichtigen Argumenten dazu zu überreden, ihn noch einmal zusammen mit SG6 auf PX3499 gehen zu lassen, um weitere Forschungen an den dort vorgefundenen Felsinschriften, die sich in einer schwer erreichbaren und von ständigen Felsstürzen bedrohten Höhle befanden. Der engagierte Archäologe schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen, was Sam aus den verbissenen Gesichtsausdrücken des jungen Mannes schloss, General Hammond hingegen wies ihn ruhig wie immer mit sachlichen Argumenten der Sicherheit seiner Teams und der gegebenen Gefahrenstufe in die Schranken. Bald verlor Daniel den Enthusiasmus und lehnte sich aus seiner aufrechten Haltung lümmelnd zurück und seufzte resigniert. Hammond nickte ihm noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder allen anderen Anwesenden widmete.

"Wie vorher schon kurz erwähnt, halte ich den Planeten PX7745 für einen geeigneten Zielpunkt für Ihre nächste Erkundungsmission, SG1. Was halten Sie von dem Vorschlag?", fragte Hammond bereits ziemlich genervt von dem Sitzungsmarathon, der mittlerweile schon fast 2 Stunden dauerte und seufzte tief. Jack kniff die Augen zu, machte sie schnell wieder auf und schien im allgemeinen ein wenig abgeschlagen zu sein. Er lehnte sich vor und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und merkte nicht, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

"Was ist?", fragte er schließlich überrascht, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Er war den Worten des Generals nicht gefolgt und sah an sich hinunter, als würde er erwarte, er hätte sich mit Kaffee bekleckert oder seine Hosentür wäre offen, fand an sich aber nichts ungewöhnlich. Er sah noch einmal hilfesuchend in die Runde. Alle sahen ihn mit erwartungsvollen Blicken an und der General hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben. Sam musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. General Hammond wiederholte die Frage und Jack nickte entschuldigend. Bevor er antworten konnte klopfte es an der Tür zum Besprechungsraum.

CHAPTER TWO

"Ja bitte?", murrte der General genervt. Die schwere Stahltür öffnete sich und ein schlaksiger, braunhaariger und etwas zerstreut aussehender Unteroffizier betrat den Raum und salutierte mit einer etwas übertriebenen, ausladenden Bewegung, er hatte einen großen gelben Umschlag in der Hand. "Sergeant Christian, was gibt's?", fragte Hammond bissig.

"Entschuldigen Sie, General, aber es wurde ein Umschlag für Colonel O'Neill abgegeben, es eilt und da Sie schon seit zwei Stunden….", begann Christian entschuldigend. Hammond unterbrach ihn: "Schon gut, kommen Sie herein.", murmelte er. Das ließ sich der Sergeant nicht zweimal sagen, kam näher, händigte dem verdutzten Jack den Umschlag aus und verließ den Raum wieder mit einem halbherzigen Salutieren. "Fanpost?", murmelte Jack und legte den Brief ungeöffnet auf den Tisch vor ihm, ohne jedoch seine Blicke davon zu lassen.

Jack stimmte dem neuen Missionsziel ohne Zögern zu und SG1 würde am nächsten Tag einen Trip auf besagten Planeten unternehmen. Nach schier unendlichen Minuten durfte SG1 endlich wegtreten. Jack verzog sich unmittelbar danach in sein Quartier und war neugierig auf den Inhalt des Kuverts. Schließlich bekam er nicht viel Post, und schon gar nichts Dringendes, das ihm während einer Besprechung zugestellt wurde. Höchstens ein zwei Rechnungen oder Erinnerungsschreiben und Werbung flatterten einmal die Woche herbei.

Erwartungsvoll setzte er sich auf die quietschende Matratze seines Bettes und öffnete mit einem Taschenmesser den Umschlag. Etwas enttäuscht zog er ein weißes, beinahe unbeschriebenes Blatt hervor, auf dem nur wenige Worte geschrieben standen.

Ruckartig stand Jack auf und das Blatt segelte langsam zu Boden. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen oder in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, schaute er ein zweites Mal ungläubig auf den Zettel, der neben seinen Schuhen zu liegen gekommen war.

CHARLIE LEBT

stand in fetten, computergeschriebenen Lettern darauf zu lesen. darunter war eine Adresse angegeben. Erinnerungen schossen blitzartig durch sein Gehirn, Erinnerungen an seinen Sohn. Jack hörte Kinderlachen, sah Charlie auf ihn zulaufen, einen Baseballhandschuh in der Hand, sah ihn lächeln. Er sah sich selbst, wie er Charlie hochhob und in die Luft warf. Plötzlich verzog sich sein eigenes Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge zu einer abscheulichen Fratze, der sich wie ein dunkler Schatten über das lächelnde Gesicht von Charlie legte. Dann hörte er einen Schuss, und es wurde dunkel.

Jack ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken. Was sollte diese Nachricht? Ein schlechter Scherz? Charlie war tot, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er hatte seinen schwerverletzten Sohn eigenhändig ins Krankenhaus gebracht, und dort war er gestorben. Er konnte sich an die weißen Gänge des Krankenhauses noch haargenau erinnern. Den Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln in der Luft konnte er fast immer noch riechen. Jack hasste diese Umgebung seit diesem Tag, der Minute, als dieser Bastard von Arzt mit seinem schmutzigen Laborkittel und dem klischeehaften Stethoskop um den Hals aus dem OP gekommen war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Sohn – Charlie – an schweren Kopfverletzungen und dem immensen Blutverlust als Folge eines Schusses aus SEINER Dienstwaffe – aus nächster Nähe abgefeuert – gestorben war. Er hasste Ärzte seitdem und es kostete ihm jedes Mal Überwindungen, wenn er die Routineuntersuchung nach jeder Mission auf der Krankenstation von Doc. Frasier über sich ergehen lassen musste. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er damals mit Sara im Warteraum gesessen hatte und verrückt vor Sorge um seinen Sohn gewesen war. Sara hatte geweint und er hatte nur geschrieen und sich selbst die Schuld daran gegeben. Sie hatte das Militär verflucht, und er selbst auch. Aber hatte er den toten Körper seines Sohnes wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen? 

Nein..., schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Sarg war zu gewesen und er hatte es ihm Krankenhaus einfach nicht geschafft, der Schuld am Tod seines Sohnes noch einmal gegenüber zu treten und Charlie's Leiche zu sehen.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte die letzten fünf Jahre damit verbracht, den Tod seines Sohnes zu verarbeiten, zeitweise zu vergessen, und jetzt diese Hiobsbotschaft. Zweifel keimten tief in seinem Herzen. Angenommen, es bestünde wirklich die leiseste Hoffnung darauf, dass Charlie nicht tot war? Was würde er alles dafür tun? "Nein, das KANN nicht wahr sein!"; schrie er mit sich selbst. Er wollte es ja glauben, er wollte es wirklich. Charlie – am Leben! Sein fröhlicher unschuldiger kleiner Junge! Aber es war Wunschträumerei.

Jack wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne von seiner rechten Wange. Wenn ihn jemand jetzt hier sehen könnte. Vollkommen verstört wegen zwei Worten auf einem weißen Blatt Papier. Auf jeden Fall musste er sich erkundigen, was es mit der Adresse auf sich hatte.

Er sah sich das Blatt und den Umschlag noch einmal näher an, konnte aber keinen Absender finden – es hätte ihn ja auch gewundert. Jack fragte sich, welcher Mensch so grausam und gemein sein konnte, ihm eine solche Botschaft zukommen zu lassen. Er ertrug viel, physischen wie psychischen Schmerz, Ignoranz, Gemeinheiten, ALLES, aber wenn es um seinen toten Sohn Charlie ging, fiel die dicke Mauer des coolen und vorlauten Colonels der US-AirForce in Schutt und Asche und sein verletzliches Inneres, sein eigentlich so weicher und warmer Kern – kamen zum Vorschein.

Jack hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst – nur gut, dass niemand seinem Gefühlsausbruch beigewohnt hatte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich elend. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und faltete die Hände über dem Gesicht. Er wollte sich verstecken, alleine sein. Aber irgendwie sehnte er sich gerade jetzt nach einer Schulter, an die er sich anlehnen konnte, einem Menschen, der ihn stütze und dem er vertrauen konnte. Er fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor. Er schwor sich, wenigstens herauszufinden, ob die Adresse, die unter den beiden schicksalhaften Worten angegeben war, eine wirklich existierende war.

CHAPTER THREE

SGC

control room

Tuesday

9.00 a.m.

"Wo ist Colonel O'Neill?", dröhnte Hammonds Stimme blechern wie eine zu oft angewählte Ansage eines Anrufbeantworters aus den Lautsprechern. Der General stand im Kontrollraum und blickte auf den Gateroom hinunter. Vor der Rampe zum Sternentor standen Major Carter, Dr. Jackson und Teal'c, aber von O'Neill fehlte jede Spur. Seine drei Teamkameraden zuckten nur unwissend mit den Schultern und sahen ihren Vorgesetzten fragend an. "Ihre Mission ist um eine Stunde verschoben, finden Sie Colonel O'Neill und sagen Sie ihm, er hat sich unverzüglich in meinem Büro zu melden!", befahl er und die drei Mitglieder von SG1 verließen folgsam den Stargateraum.

Sam schnallte sich den Rucksack und die Ausrüstung inklusive Sidearm ab und legte alles in eine Ecke. Dann trottete sie zum Quartier ihres COs und klopfte zaghaft, jedoch ohne eine Reaktion von innerhalb des Raumes.

Ein resolutes zweites Klopfen entging Jacks Sinnen nicht und er setzte sich im Bett auf. Er hatte das Bett seit gestern nicht einmal verlassen und trug immer noch die Klamotten vom Vortag. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass eigentlich eine Mission angesagt war und dass man ihn bereits suchen würde, aber es erschien ihm plötzlich so belanglos, den irdischen Regeln zu folgen.

"Sir? Sind Sie da drin? Colonel? Schlafen Sie noch?", hörte er Carter rufen.

Er konnte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als mit einem anderen Menschen zu reden, aber vielleicht war es gerade Sam, von der er sich Hilfe erwartete. Wenn die Situation anders gewesen wäre, hätte er gesagt, er würde sich sogar sehr viel mehr von ihr erwarten, aber seine Gefühle zu seinem 2IC spielten nun verständlicherweise nur eine Nebenrolle. Das einzige, was er wollte und was er sich selbst nicht ganz eingestehen konnte war – getröstet zu werden. Sam, die ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr flüsterten und ihre Hände, die ihm sanft über den Rücken strichen, um ihn zu beruhigen, während sie ihn mit dem anderen Arm umarmte und an sich drückte und er sich an ihrer Schulter ausheulte.

Noch ein letztes Mal hämmerte Sam mit ihrer Faust gegen die schwere Tür, lauter dieses Mal. Er würde ihr doch ein Zeichen geben, wenn er anwesend wäre. Also war er nicht hier. Sie drehte sich um und war im Begriff zu gehen, als sie das Geräusch einer quietschenden Matratze vernahm und ruckartig stehen blieb. Sie ging zurück an die Tür.

"Sir?", sagte sie fragend und hörte zu ihrer Erleichterung, wie die Tür aufgesperrt wurde. Sie räusperte sich leise und fuhr sich einmal schnell durch das strubbelige Haar. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur verschlafen und sie konnte sich wahrlich etwas besseres vorstellen als ihren Vorgesetzten aus den Federn zu holen, wenngleich der Gedanke, ihn nur in seinen Boxern zu sehen, durchaus etwas Verlockendes an sich hatte.

Sam war ganz geschockt, als die Tür einen Spalt aufging und sie ihn sah. Seine Augen sahen aus wie graubraune Smogwolken und dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich darunter ab. Er sah aus, als hätte er seit einer Woche nichts geschlafen und man sah ihm jeden Tag seines Alters an. Er sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Seine Uniform war zerknittert und es sah aus, als hätte er damit geschlafen. Er war blas und murmelte nur eine kurze Begrüßung.

"Sir, ich ähm...", begann sie stotternd, immer noch geschockt und fragte sich, ob er nicht nur bloß zu wenig geschlafen hatte.

"Ich weiß, wir haben eine Mission. Ich komme gleich.", murmelte er und versuchte die coole Fassade des Colonels aufrecht zu erhalten, es misslang und Sam durchschaute seinen schlechten Allgemeinzustand.

"Okay..."; gab sie zögernd von sich und musterte ihn immer noch kritisch. Er bemerkte ihre Blicke, aber sie waren ihm egal.

Sam drehte sich um, aber sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn einfach so stehen zu lassen, also machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und war erneut über deren seltsamen Ausdruck erschrocken. Sie hatten nichts mehr von dem Schalk und der Wärme, die sie üblicherweise ausstrahlten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. Jack brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, obwohl er eigentlich sagen wollte, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, er müsse selbst mit dem fertig werden.

"Sir, hören Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie nicht gerne mit anderen Leuten über ihre Gefühle reden, aber es ist mir egal. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht und ich will wissen, was es ist.", versuchte sie und war über die Direktheit ihrer Worte selbst erstaunt.

Er sah sie verwirrt an und schien zu zögern. Dann öffnete er die Tür weiter und Sam trat ein.

Er zeigte mit der Rechten auf sein Bett, sie nahm Platz und merkte, dass es noch warm war. Ein warmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken, dass er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch darin geschlafen hatte. Dann richteten sich ihre Blicke wieder auf die bemitleidenswerte Gestalt, die in sich zusammengesunken vor ihr stand, Hände in den Hosentaschen. Ihr Blick war besorgt und sie konnte in seinen Zügen tiefe Traurigkeit lesen. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber darauf "Was ist los?", fragte sie wieder. Er schaute zu Boden. "Ich weiß nicht ob Sie es verstehen..."; begann er zögernd. "Geben Sie mir eine Chance!", munterte sie ihn auf.

Er machte gerade den Mund auf, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Jack schloss die Augen. Er wäre fast soweit gewesen, es ihr zu sagen.

Es war General Hammond. "Colonel? Würden Sie mir bitte sofort in mein Büro folgen?", forderte dieser ihn auf. Jack nickte geschlagen, doch Sam sprang auf und schob den General aus der Tür. Jack war ihr noch nie so dankbar gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Schnell schloss Sam die Tür und fragte sich plötzlich selbst, WAS sie da eigentlich tat. Sie tat es für Jack. Das zählte.

"Was soll das?", erboste sich der General.

"Entschuldigung Sir!", sagte Sam nun kleinlaut. Sie erklärte dem verwirrten General das Ganze so gut es ging und lächelte entschuldigend. Dieser nickte nur. "Ich würde auch gerne wissen, was mit ihm los ist, aber wir sollten ihn alleine lassen.", sagte er mit befehlender Stimme. Sam seufzte und schenkte der geschlossenen, stahlgrauen Tür, die wie eine resolute Grenze zwischen ihr und Jack fungierte, einen letzten mitleidsvollen Blick, bevor sie ihrem General durch den Flur folgte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Jack trotz seiner allgemeinen Ablehnung, seine Gefühle irgend jemanden preiszugeben, kurz davor gestanden hatte, sich ihr anzuvertrauen.

same day

evening

"Ich finde, wir haben ihn jetzt lange genug alleingelassen, er braucht jemanden, mit dem er reden kann!", schlug Sam vor. Daniel, Teal'c und sie saßen in Daniels Quartier und redeten, irgendwann war das Thema auf Jack gefallen, schließlich hatte die drei der Verbleib dessen den ganzen Tag beschäftigt.

"O'Neill redet nicht gerne über seine Emotionen.", stellte Teal'c kühl fest. "Wenn sogar du das schon feststellst...", murmelte Daniel mehr zu sich selbst und erntete eine gehobene Augenbraue des Jaffas.

"Aber sie hat recht.", gab der junge Wissenschaftler nach einer Pause zu. "Ich werde noch einmal versuchen, an ihn heranzukommen!", beschloss Sam. "Ich hatte heute Vormittag irgendwie das Gefühl, er möchte etwas loswerden...", addierte sie grübelnd. In der Tat war ihr dieser Gedanke den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Teal'c nickte nur und Daniel runzelte die Stirn.

"Wenn er mit jemanden redet, dann mit Ihnen, Sam.", stellte Daniel resigniert fest. Sam sah ihn verwundert an.

Daniel verstand ihre stumme Frage, dachte kurz nach, entschloss sich dann aber, kein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren. Sollte sie sich nur ihren eigenen Reim darauf machen, für alle anderen inklusive ihm war es offensichtlich, dass Jack und Sam mehr füreinander empfanden, als beide sich eingestehen wollten und was Air-Force Regelements erlaubten. Nur die beiden selbst schienen wie blind aneinander vorbeizulaufen.

Sam stand vor der Tür ihres CO und hatte ein ziemlich starkes Déjà-vu Erlebnis. Trotzdem klopfte sie und horchte auf die leiseste Reaktion. Es erfolgte keine. "Ich bin's Sir, sind Sie da?", versuchte sie.

Vielleicht schlief er? Sie versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen und tatsächlich war diese nicht abgesperrt. Sie trat in den schummrigen Raum und fand ein leeres Bett vor. "Colonel?", flüsterte sie, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht mehr damit rechnete, ihn hier zu finden. Der Raum war leer.

Sam suchte noch auf den Gängen, in seinem Büro und sogar in den Labors, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Jack O'Neill, den sie kannte, niemals freiwillig ein Labor betreten würde. Schnell lief sie zum Büro des Generals und meldete O'Neills Verschwinden.

CHAPTER FOUR

same time

somewhere on the freeway

_so much pain_

nobody can say why

so many tears though we try not to cry

nothing here can save us now

why is life

like a fist full of sand

why's it seem to slip from my hand

nothing here can save us now

but

further down the road is the answer to the question

further down the road even though we just can't see

further down the road is the answer to the question

further down the road

refugee

we breathe a sigh

and think the worst's behind

wrong again, someone pressed the "rewind"

nothing here can save us now

and everything we need

we cannot find

could it be that we all are born blind

nothing here can save us now

further than the road

there will be loving arms just waiting there to

give sanctuary

Cae Gauntt

__

Jack O'Neill starrte hinter dem Lenkrad seines Jeeps vor sich auf die Straße. Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne. Der Freeway zog sich hier draußen schnurgerade durch die wüstenähnliche Landschaft, die nur hier und da durch einsame Sträucher und andere genügsame Vegetation unterbrochen wurde. Es war bereits Abend geworden, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, schließlich war er auch schon seit geraumer Zeit unterwegs. Die Sonne verschwand am Horizont und die Straße schimmerte unter den letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Charlie einmal gesagt hatte, als er das erste mal bewusst einen Sonnenuntergang miterlebt hatte. "Dad? Die Sonne kommt doch morgen wieder, oder? Es sieht aus als würde sie von den Bergen dort drüben aufgegessen.". Er hatte damals gelacht und sein Sohn hatte ihn nur verwirrt und mit großen Augen angesehen. Jack lächelte wehmütig.

Er hatte sich in sein Auto gesetzt und war dem Stargate, dem Militär und allen anderen Verpflichtungen einfach davongefahren. Alleine. Nur er und sein Schatten. Er fühlte sich tot, tief in seinem Herzen und nur der Schmerz der Einsamkeit ließ ihn wissen, dass er noch am Leben war. Wenn er so auf die schier unendlich weiterführende Straße, die am Horizont rötlich schimmerte, schaute, dachte er, ob nicht am Ende so einer Straße die Antwort auf all seine Fragen, die Lösung all seiner Probleme lag. Es war so einsam, so wunderschön. Er betrachtete wieder einmal das weiße Blatt Papier, das neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz, mit seiner Oakley Sonnenbrille beschwert, lag.

Die Adresse stammte von irgendwo aus Vancouver, Kanada, und er würde nicht eher ruhen können, als dass er nicht herausgefunden, wer oder was sich dort befand. Jack seufzte tief und fuhr dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen...

one hour later

SGC

"Er befindet sich definitiv nicht mehr auf dem Stützpunkt!", erklärte Sergeant Christian dem General. Dieser warf Sam einen besorgten Blick zu, den sie nur erwidern konnte.

"Ich werde zur Oberfläche fahren und die Wachmänner fragen, ob sie ihn gesehen haben!", bestimmte sie kurzerhand und Hammond nickte nur beifällig. Daniel und Teal'c folgten ihr zu den Aufzügen.

Nach zwei Minuten Fahrt im Lift kamen die drei oben an und Sam sprintete sofort zum Wachposten.

"Major?", richtete sich einer der beiden, Captain Wood, an die junge Frau. "Haben Sie Colonel O'Neill gesehen?", fragte sie ein wenig außer Atem. "Ähm...ja, er ist schon heute Mittag mit seinem Jeep weggefahren, er hat gesagt, er will heute noch einen trinken...", murmelte der Gefragte und musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Wieso? Suchen Sie ihn?", addierte Captain Wood.

Sam runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bedankte sich beiläufig und ging drehte um. "Wissen Sie zufällig, wohin er immer einen trinken geht?", fragte Sam noch, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Das Lokal heißt Mori's...es ist...", begann er und wunderte sich erneut, warum sie das unbedingt wissen wollte, er verkniff sich seine Fragen aber. Sam unterbrach ihn barsch: "Danke, ich weiß welches gemeint ist...", rief sie und rannte zu ihrem Auto, einem alten Ford Scorpio, den sie schon seit Urzeiten ihr Eigen nannte. "Sam, was wollen Sie machen? Sie können doch nicht einfach...?", rief Daniel vorwurfsvoll, der am Aufzug gewartet hatte und soeben Sams Absichten begriff. Doch Carter hatte bereits den Zündschlüssel gedreht und den Wagen gestartet. Sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, schließlich wusste sie jetzt ja, wo er war und konnte ihm helfen. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht vor, sich zu betrinken, aber genau das befürchtete Sam. Mit sorgenvoller Miene lenkte sie das Auto aus dem Areal auf den Freeway.

"WAS?", schrie Hammond erbost, als Daniel ihm so vorsichtig wie möglich Sams Verhalten erklären wollte. "Sie ist ihm nachgefahren?", versicherte sich der General noch einmal, weil er es einfach nicht glauben wollte. Daniel nickte nur ergeben, er konnte nichts mehr zu ihrer Verteidigung vorbringen.

Hammond konnte sich auf das Verhalten seines Majors einfach keinen Reim machen. Sie war immer so pflichtbewusst und befolgte normalerweise alle Befehle.

same time

Freeway

Sam schaltete die Scheinwerfer des Fords ein, um einen besseren Blick auf den Asphalt, der nun in der Dämmerung fast wie ein unendlich tiefes Loch, das mitten in der Landschaft gähnte, aussah. Das Licht der beiden Scheinwerfer zauberte wabernde Schatten an die verfallene Holzwand eines Schuppens, der auf einem gerade erst gepflügten Feld, an dem Sam mit ein wenig zu hoher Geschwindigkeit vorbeifuhr, irgendwie verloren aussah. Die lauernden Schatten sahen aus wie pirschende Tiere, die sich auf einen unmittelbar erfolgenden, strategisch gut geplanten Angriff vorbereiteten und im nahen Dickicht geduckt hielten.

Sie war seit etwa einer halben Stunde auf dem Weg durch diese gottverlassene Gegend und konnte endlich am Horizont ein paar Lichter der nächsten Kleinstadt sehen. Ungefähr hundert Meter voraus müsste sich die Abzweigung zu Mori's befinden, die Jack also bevorzugte. Sam verlangsamte ihr Tempo und blinkte, obwohl sie sicher war, dass keine Wagen hinter ihr waren.

Sie parkte das Auto direkt neben dem Eingang, indem sie sich in eine winzige Parklücke zwängte und musste in ihrer Hektik beim Aussteigen aufpassen, um das Auto neben dem ihrigen nicht zu beschädigen. Sie konnte Jacks Wagen nirgendwo entdecken, aber vielleicht war er auch schon wieder weg?

Endlich öffnete sie die Tür des schäbigen kleinen Lokales und wunderte sich, wie so eine kleine Bar hier vor der Stadt eigentlich überleben konnte, als sie die wenigen Personen sah, die an der Bar und an vereinzelten Tischen mehr oder weniger herumlungerten. Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal in die Runde schweifen, konnte Jack aber nirgendwo entdecken. Sie ging zur Bar, an der ein untersetzter, nicht mehr ganz nüchterner Mann mit langen, fettigen Haaren stand und sich mit kehliger Stimme einen Whiskey bestellte, der sicher weder sein erster, noch sein letzter war. Sam seufzte und versuchte den Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem sie ihm winkte. Sie schaute sich noch einmal um. Vergilbte Vorhänge und ein uralter, wahrscheinlich ausgedienter Wurlitzer stachen ihr ins Auge. Die Luft stank nach abgestandenem Bier und Männerschweiß. Sam rümpfte angewidert die Nase und fragte sich, wie man nur soweit sinken konnte, jeden Tag hierher zu kommen und sich von diesem grauenhaften Fusel, der hier wahrscheinlich ausgeschenkt wurde, volllaufen zu lassen. Im Hintergrund hörte sie ein Lied von Frank Sinitra, das ganz und gar nicht hierher passte.

"Na Süße, suchst du was?", fragte der widerliche Kerl an der Bar, grinste und emblößte dabei zwei Reihen nicht mehr ganz vollständiger, gelber und schwarzer Zähne. Samantha reagierte nicht darauf.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte nun der Barmann nur unwesentlich freundlicher.

"Ja, ich bin Major Samantha Carter.", begann sie und machte eine Pause, um die Bedeutung ihres militärischen Ranges außer Frage zu stellen. "Und...weiter?", sagte der Barkeeper, der ein schmales, kantiges Gesicht und kurzgeschorene Haare hatte, unbeeindruckt weiter und lehnte sich über die Theke.

Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Kneipe nicht oft Frauenbesuch erhielt.

Seine hechtgrauen Augen stachen sich in die tiefblauen der jungen Astrophysikerin und sie ekelte sich plötzlich vor dem ganzen Ort hier und fragte sich, was Jack wohl daran so toll fand. Wahrscheinlich fand er hier, was er in der Basis nicht fand. Unordnung, grobe Umgangsformen und Gleichgültigkeit, Unbeschwertheit. Trotzdem erinnerten sie die Kerle hier an Leben, die schiefgegangen waren, an Menschen , die es nicht geschafft hatten, ihr Leben zu meistern, es zu etwas zu bringen.

"Kennen Sie einen Mann namens O'Neill?", fragte sie weiter und suchte in den Augen des Fremden vergeblich nach Wärme.

"O'Neill...Jack O'Neill?", fragte dieser zurück.

Sam nickte.

"Ja, der kommt öfter hier her, wenn es mal ein mieser Tag war. Aber in letzter Zeit eher selten, scheint wohl an einer bestimmten Frau zu liegen, die mit ihm zusammenarbeitet, er erzählt oft von ihr.", schaltete sich plötzlich wieder der andere Kerl ein, der nun auf der Theke lehnte und begann, Sam gierig von oben bis unten zu mustern. Sam dachte über seine Worte nach, aber schenkte ihnen wenig Bedeutung, wenn ein Mann betrunken war, erzählten doch alle das gleiche...oder?

"War er heute hier?", hakte Sam weiter nach.

"Hören Sie, Ma'am, ich weiß ja nicht weshalb Sie ihn suchen, aber er ist bei weitem nicht mein bester Kunde und auch wenn sie es kaum glauben wollen, ich habe viele Kunden und ich kann nicht immer sagen, wer wann kommt und geht. Wir erhalten hier selten solch _hohen_ Damenbesuch, verstehen sie, Lady, das hier ist kein Platz für das schwache Geschlecht...", sagte er abfällig. Sam lachte verächtlich.

"Jay war heute kurz hier, er schien ziemlich bedrückt, hat mir ein Bier spendiert!", sagte der eine Kerl wieder. "Jay?", fragte Sam ungläubig und runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, Jack. Eigentlich Jack, alle nennen ihn Jack, aber ich sag' Jay zu ihm. Er ist n' dufter Bursche, wenn Sie wissen was ich meine..."; addierte er. "Hören Sie auf Jimmy, er ist unser Philosoph...", witzelte der Barkeeper und lachte kehlig. Jimmy grunzte nur kurz und Sam sah angewidert zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Hat er etwas zu dir gesagt? Wo er heute noch hin will oder Ähnliches?", hakte sie wieder nach. Der Mann schien zu überlegen, so gut es in seinem trunkenen Zustand ging. "Mhm, schätze nicht, doch halt...er sagte, er müsste in Vancouver noch was erledigen und deshalb blieb es bei unserem einen Bier, hat mich auch gewundert, ist schließlich ne' ganz schöne Strecke.", schloss er grübelnd. Sam runzelte wieder die Stirn. "Vancouver, Kanada?", fragte sie erneut.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich kenne sonst kein Vancouver...was nichts heißen soll, Ma'am.", gab er zu und Sam lächelte gequält. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was konnte O'Neill in Vancouver wollen? War es das, was er ihr heute morgen sagen wollte, als sie von Hammond gestört wurden?

"Wie lange ist das her?", fragte sie wieder.

"Keine Ahnung, aber noch nicht sehr lange.", lallte der Mann wieder. Sam drehte sich um und bedankte sich mit einem Murmeln. Jimmy sah der jungen Frau lüstern nach und gab ihr plötzlich einen Klaps auf den Hintern, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, was er eigentlich da tat. Carter wirbelte herum und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Ohne mit weiteren Worten Zeit zu verlieren, rannte sie aus dem muffigen Lokal und stieg in ihr Auto, um eine rasante Fahrt auf dem Freeway Richtung Norden aufzunehmen.

Sie schaltete das Radio an, konnte sich jedoch nicht auf die gespielte Musik und die Ansagen des Moderators konzentrieren. Sie ließ die Gespräche in der Bar vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue passieren.

...in letzter Zeit aber nicht mehr, scheint wohl an der Frau zu liegen, mit der er zusammenarbeitet, er erzählt sehr viel von ihr , hörte sie den Mann im Lokal sagen. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sie dieser Bemerkung wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, aber jetzt dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach, ob vielleicht sogar sie selbst gemeint sein könnte...aber wahrscheinlich interpretierte sie viel zu viel da hinein. Es arbeitenden zwar nicht sehr viele weiblich Soldaten in der Basis, aber immerhin war die Auswahl in dieser männerdominierten Sparte in den letzten Jahren drastisch gestiegen.

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wer oder was den Colonel so in Aufruhr versetzen konnte. Er war normalerweise nicht der Typ von Mensch, der sich schnell aus seiner Ruhe bringen ließ.

Plötzlich kam Samantha eine zündende Idee – ein Geistesblitz. Vielleicht hatte Jack sein Handy mitgenommen. Es war nur eine minimale Chance, weil er nicht sehr angetan von Mobiltelefonen war, das wusste sie, aber in Anbetracht der Situation...einen Versuch war es wert. Dummerweise hatte sie selbst ihr Handy in der Basis liegen lassen. Sie beschleunigte ihr ohnehin schon nicht gerade langsames Tempo und raste in Richtung nächste Kleinstadt – zu einer Telefonzelle. Ihr überstürzte Aufbruch vom Stargatecenter war unüberlegt. Sie trug noch ihre Uniform und hatte ansonsten nicht viel dabei.

CHAPTER FIVE

1 hour later

Jack saß immer noch im Auto und starrte auf die nun mit jedem Kilometer dichter befahrene Straße vor ihm. Sogar im Rückspiegel konnte er Scheinwerfer von Wagen sehen, die von einer der zahlreichen Abzweigungen ebenfalls auf diese Straße gelangt waren. Er war müde, trotzdem wusste er, dass nicht die Gefahr eines Sekundenschlafes für ihn bestand, zumal er zu viele schmerzvolle Gefühle in seinem Kopf hatte. Plötzlich riss ihn das unbarmherzige Läuten und gleichzeitige Vibrieren des Handys in seiner Brusttasche aus der Ruhe seiner Gedanken. Er verfluchte sich selbst, das Ding nicht liegen gelassen oder wenigstens ausgeschalten zu haben. Er versuchte, es zu ignorieren, aber das Leuten hielt an. Fluchend zog er das Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Es war eine unbekannte Nummer, also entweder eine Geheimnummer oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, ein Anruf aus einer Telefonzelle. Er zögerte, entschloss sich dann aber dazu, den Anruf anzunehmen.

"O'Neill?", murmelte er genervt in den Apparat.

"Sir...ich bin's!", vernahm er eine blecherne Frauenstimme, erkannte sie aber sofort.

"Carter?", fragte er ungläubig.

Eine Pause folgte.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte Jack barsch.

"Ich...wollte nur wissen, wo sie sind. Wir machen uns Sorgen um Sie, Colonel!", sagte Sam unsicher. Das sie praktisch die einzige war, die sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn machte, konnte er nicht wissen.

"Ich ähm..."; begann Jack, unsicher, ob sie seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht sofort dem General mitteilen würde. "Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Vancouver..."; murmelte Sam.

"Woher...?", fragte Jack völlig perplex. "Ich bin nicht mehr in der Basis, ich habe mich auf eigene Faust aufgemacht, Sie zu suchen, ich dachte...ich hatte das Gefühl, Sie wollten mir heute morgen irgendetwas wichtiges sagen, bis uns...Hammond unterbrochen hatte.", stammelte sie und war über ihre eigene Offenheit erstaunt. Nicht minder als Jack.

"Auf eigene Faust? Alleine? Hören Sie, Major, fahren Sie sofort zur Basis zurück und richten Sie denen aus, ich muss etwas erledigen, ich bin in ein zwei Tagen wieder auf dem Stützpunkt...und bitte, verraten Sie denen nicht, wo ich bin.", sagte er in seinem besten Befehlston.

Sam schluckte am anderen Ende. Die Stimme, mit der er ihr das befahl, klang endgültig und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Trotzdem wagte sie es.

"Sir, ich...bin schon viel zu weit vom SGC entfernt, um heute noch zurückzufahren, ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Nacht zu fahren.", versuchte sie.

"Carter?", begann Jack wieder bissiger als er wollte.

"Ja?"

"Das war ein Befehl!", bellte er. Sam standen die Tränen in den Augen. Das tat weh, sie wollte ihm schließlich nur helfen. Sie gab aber noch nicht auf, hoffend, dass er nicht merkte, wie er sie verletzt hatte, redete sie weiter auf ihn ein.

"Sir, ich will Ihnen nur helfen. Sie fahren nicht umsonst einfach ohne irgendjemanden bescheid zu sagen in ein anderes Land. Ich bin nur ein paar Stunden hinter Ihnen. Bitte, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen.", flüsterte sie.

Jack wollte sie da auf keinen Fall reinziehen, aber er musste zugeben, dass er ihre Hilfsbereitschaft sehr zu schätzen wusste.

Eine Pause eisigen Schweigens folgte.

"Okay...kurz vor der Stadt gibt es ein kleines Café, ich fahre gerade daran vorbei. Es heißt...warten Sie...Avier...ich warte auf Sie dort, kay?", lenkte Jack ein. Sam lächelte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. "Ich beeile mich.", versprach sie und Jack hörte nur mehr das monotone Tüten des Freizeichens. Er seufzte. Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Fehler gemacht. Er fuhr seinen Jeep bis zur nächsten Ausweichgelegenheit und fuhr in die Gegenrichtung.

SGC

same time

"Finden Sie raus, wohin Colonel O'Neill gefahren ist, dann finden Sie auch Major Carter!", schrie Hammond zornig in den Hörer, dass Daniel zusammenzuckte. "Wie die beiden aussehen? Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört, Sergeant. Von mir aus sehen sie im Computer nach oder lassen Sie sich die beiden beschreiben, verständigen sie das FBI...nur finden Sie sie...und zwar bald!", schrie er. Teal'c beobachtete die Szene ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Daniel schluckte, als sich der General mit zorngerötetem Gesicht zu den beiden umdrehte. "Und Sie beide wissen natürlich auch nichts vom Verbleib von O'Neill, oder?", fragte er wieder ruhiger. Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Hammond rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte, wieder ruhig zu werden. "Okay...wegtreten.", sagte er leise und Daniel ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und packte Teal'c am Arm. Die beiden verließen schnell den Raum und traten aufatmend auf den Flur hinaus.

CHAPTER SIX

some hours later

Jack trank bereits seinen vierten Espresso und fühlte sich schon ganz zappelig. "Wo bleibt sie nur?", murmelte er zu sich selbst und ließ dabei die Drehtür des Cafés nicht aus den Augen. Nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit öffnete sich die Tür schließlich und Samantha Carter trat ein. Sie trug noch immer ihre Uniform und sah müde aus. Trotzdem lächelte sie ihn an. Er versuchte dasselbe, scheiterte aber kläglich. Sofort drehte sich Jack wieder um und bestellte ihr einen Kaffee mit warmer Milch und Zucker, wie sie ihn am liebsten hatte. Sie setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihn. "Hallo...", flüsterte sie fast und sah ihn unsicher an. "Hi.", gab er ausdruckslos zurück und sah sie an. "Alles klar?", fragte er. Sie nickte.

Der Kellner stellte den heißen Kaffee vor ihr auf die Theke und musterte ihre Uniform. Sam sah von dem heißen Getränk zu Jack und wieder zurück. "Trinken Sie, Sie sehen müde aus.", sagte er.

"Danke, das brauch ich jetzt!", sagte sie und lächelte. Schnell hatte sie die Tasse geleert und Jack bezahlte.

Jack wusste genauso wenig wie Sam, was die richtigen Worte in dieser Situation waren. Unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich breit, als die beiden auf dem Parkplatz angekommen waren.

"Wir sollten vielleicht nur einen Wagen nehmen.", schlug Jack schließlich vor.

Sam nickte. "Tja, meinen können wir vergessen, der Tank ist leer und ich...habe keine Geld mit für Benzin...es war ein...überstürzter Aufbruch.", erklärte sie.

Jack winkte ab, es war ihm sowieso lieber, seinen Jeep zu nehmen.

O'Neill startete den Wagen und nahm die Fahrt nach Vancouver wieder auf.

Nach einer Weile beschloss Jack, dass Sam das Recht darauf hatte, zu wissen, warum sie hier waren.

"Ich äh...denke Sie möchten eine Erklärung von mir?", fragte er und schaute zu ihr hinüber. Sam erwiderte seinen Blick. Seine Augen wirkten in der fahlen Dunkelheit fast schwarz.

Sie nickte.

"Auf dem Rücksitz liegt ein weißer Zettel...", murmelte er. Sam drehte sich um und nahm das einzelne Blatt Papier in die Hand. Jack schaltete die Innenbeleuchtung ein, damit Sam lesen konnte, was darauf stand. Er beobachtete abwechselnd die Straße und ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und besorgt blickenden Augen an. Jack schaltete das Innenlicht wieder aus. "Was zum...", Sam fehlten die Worte.

"Das selbe habe ich mir auch gedacht...", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. Sam fing an, zu begreifen. Sie wusste jetzt, warum er mit niemandem gesprochen hatte und sich alleine auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Charlie war ein Thema, über das er nie und mit niemandem redete.

"Sie wollen die Adresse suchen?", fragte sie, eher feststellend. Jack murmelte ein schlappes Ja. "Ich habe sonst keine Hinweise, aber die Nachricht beunruhigt mich.", gab er zu.

"Das kann ich gut verstehen..."; erwidert sie sanft. Jack nickte wieder.

Wieder folgte Schweigen. Die hellen Lichter der Stadt rückten immer näher.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir um diese Uhrzeit irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas dort finden werden...", begann Jack wieder und zeigte auf den Zettel, den Sam immer noch in ihren Händen hielt und abwechselnd zum Fenster hinaussah und ungläubig auf den Zettel starrte. "wir werden uns ein Hotelzimmer nehmen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen, okay?", fragte er wieder und sah sie an.

Sam nickte und hielt es ebenfalls für eine gute Idee. "Ich äh...werde Ihnen natürlich das Geld zurückzahlen...", stotterte sie.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte es mir erst nicht eingestehen, aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie hier sind. Das ist alles, was zählt. Glauben Sie mir, Carter, ich kann es mir leisten.", sagte er leise mit tiefer Stimme und versuchte wieder zu lächeln. Diesmal gelang es ihm, was nicht minder an Sams Gesellschaft lag.

Sam lächelte. So etwas hatte sie nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht von ihm. Der Klang seiner Stimme und die Aussage seiner Worte verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie wusste nun, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, herzukommen, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass es im Moment wichtigeres zu tun gab als über seinen CO. nachzudenken...Außerdem hatte sie die Hiobsbotschaft, die Jack erhalten hatte, auch mitgenommen. Was konnte dieser jemand von ihm wollen, wenn er so eine Nachricht schrieb? Sie hatte keine Ahnung.

Nach einer Unendlichkeit, in der Sam beinahe die Augen zugefallen waren, hielten sie vor einem kleinen Hotel am Stadtrand von Vancouver.

Jack parkte den Wagen und die beiden stiegen aus. Samantha wartete, bis der Colonel das Auto abgesperrt hatte und er auf sie zukam. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie und sie wusste nicht warum.

Plötzlich zog Jack seine schwarze Bomberjacke aus. "Sie...ähm...sollten die hier über die Uniform anziehen, es muss ja nicht jeder gleich wissen, dass die Air-Force im Haus ist.", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Sam lächelte und Jack gab ihr die Jacke. Sie zog sie an und sah verlegen an sich herunter. Die Jacke war ihr viel zu groß. Jack grinste und es war eine Wohltat, ihn wieder lachen zu sehen. "Sie sehen großartig aus.", sagte er.

Der junge Mann an der Rezeption musterte die beiden kühl und setzte sein bestes Zahnpastalächeln auf.

"Wie heißt das Hotel eigentlich?", flüsterte Jack, aber Sam konnte nur die Schultern zucken, auf das hatte sie genauso wenig geachtet wie er.

"Mein Name ist Conrad Duncan, kann ich Ihnen beiden helfen?", fragte er und grinste weiter.

"Ja...ja, das können Sie in der Tat. Haben Sie noch ein Zimmer für eine Nacht frei?", fragte Jack.

Sam sah ihn verwundert an, nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, mit Jack in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, aber das hätte sie nun doch nicht erwartet.

Jack sah kurz zu ihr. "Ist doch okay, oder?", fragte er unsicher. Sam nickte lächelnd.

"Natürlich, wie wäre es mit Zimmer 42, es hat...", begann er. "Schon gut, wir nehmen es...", wurde er von O'Neill unterbrochen. Das Grinsen des Mannes verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine ausdrucksloses Miene. Er händigte ihnen wortlos den Schlüssel aus. "Ich bräuchte bitte noch ihren Namen, Mr. ...", forderte er die beiden genervt auf. "Parker...David und Emily Parker.", gab Jack an. Sam runzelte innerlich die Stirn und lächelte. Duncan schrieb sich die Namen auf. "Mr. und Mrs. Parker, ich wünsche Ihnen beiden einen wunderschönen Aufenthalt in unserem Hotel.", schloss er und es klang wie eine auswendig gelernte Floskel. Jack bestand darauf, im Voraus zu zahlen und gab dem Kerl keinen Cent Trinkgeld, dann setzte er noch seine Unterschrift in das Anmeldebuch und hätte fast mit O'Neill unterschrieben.

Conrad Duncan schaute sich vergeblich nach dem Gepäck der beiden um, lediglich der Mann trug eine kleine Sporttasche mit sich.

"David und Emily Parker?", fragte Sam amüsiert. "Ja, warum nicht...Emily...hey, ich musste mir was einfallen lassen. Ist doch okay?", sagt er und gab ihr die Zimmerschlüssel. Sam nickte.

"Voilà, Zimmer 42.", verkündete Sam und sperrte die Tür auf. Jack trat als erster ein und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war ziemlich klein. Ein kleines Schlaf-Wohnzimmer mit Couch und einem großen Doppelbett und ein winziges Badezimmer waren alles.

"Schön hier.", kommentierte er und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

"Sie können das Badezimmer zuerst haben.", sagte er zuvorkommend und Sam war ziemlich froh darüber. Noch mehr freute sie sich aber darüber, dass das Hotel sowohl Duschgel und Haarshampoo, als auch Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta für zwei bereitstellte, wenngleich überall das Logo des Hotels darauf prangte. Nun wusste sie endlich, wie das Hotel hieß: "Vancouver View", ein ziemlich trivialer Name, wie Sam fand. Gleichgültig zuckte sie die Schultern und wollte sich gerade ausziehen, als es an der Badezimmertür klopfte. Sie zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Jack lächelte verlegen und hielt ihr ein T-Shirt vor die Nase. "Ich dachte, da Sie nur die Uniform haben...", erklärte er.

"Danke vielmals!", sagte sie und war ihm mehr als nur dankbar.

Jack war erstaunt, wie sehr sich seine Laune durch Sams Anwesenheit gehoben hatte. Obwohl ihn eigentlich etwas anderes beunruhigte, war der Gedanke daran, dass die Frau seiner Träume ihm Nebenzimmer nackt unter der Dusche stand und die Badezimmertür nicht abgesperrt war, weil sie ihm vertraute, nicht gerade beruhigend. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen und lauschte dem steten Wasserstrom der Dusche. Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Jack sah auf. Sie hatte tatsächlich sein T-Shirt an! Und sie sah damit...bezaubernd aus. Es ging ihr fast bis zu den Knien und trotzdem konnte Jack genug ihrer langen Beine sehen...oh diese Beine! Ihr blondes Haar war zerstrubbelt und sie sah einfach nur süß aus.

"Das Bad ist frei!", stellte Sam fest und Jack erhob sich langsam. Er trottete ins Badezimmer und beeilte sich, seine Klamotten loszuwerden, bevor er unter die Dusche hüpfte.

Sam ließ sich mit einem müden Seufzer auf das weiche Bett fallen und lauschte den Geräuschen im Bad. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie empfand eine gewisse Erregung dabei, Jack O'Neill nackt im Nebenraum unter der Dusche zu haben... Gierig sog sie den Duft des Shirts ein, das ihr viel zu groß war. Sie war schon fast selig eingeschlafen, als Jack endlich wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, und zwar nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Sam traute erst ihren Augen nicht und dachte, sie wäre bereits eingeschlafen und hätte einen ihrer üblichen Träume...

Jack beeilte sich, zu seiner Tasche zu kommen und ein weiteres T-Shirt hervorzukramen. Schnell zog er es sich über und Sam konnte ihren Mund wieder zuklappen. Wow. So hatte sie ihn noch nicht oft gesehen...gar nicht schlecht...

Er ging zurück ins Bad und kam kurze Zeit später mit Boxern zurück. Sam beobachtete ihn unauffällig. Er ging zum kleinen Kasten und holte eine alte, mottenzerfressene Decke hervor.

Dann ging er zur Couch und wollte es sich so bequem wie möglich machen.

Sam hatte gehofft, er würde nichts dabei finden, mit ihr in einem Bett zu schlafen. Schließlich waren sie beide erwachsene Menschen und nichts weiter als...Freunde.

Trotzdem hatte seine zuvorkommende Höflichkeit etwas rührendes. Sam schaute ihm noch ein wenig zu, wie er die Decke über die durchgelegene und speckige Couch breitete, bis sie sich schließlich ein Herz nahm.

"Hey, ich denke, das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide...", sagte sie und rollte sich auf der linken Seite zusammen, ohne ihn weiter anzusehen und ihm so keine andere Wahl zu lassen. Ihre Selbstverständlichkeit haute Jack beinah um. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an, bevor er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Ja, er hatte sich nicht verhört.

Er nahm die Decke wieder und ging langsamen Schrittes zu dem Doppelbett, in dem ins Laken gekuschelt schon die Frau seiner Träume lag...verlegen schüttelte er auf der rechten Seite das Bett aus und breitet dann die Decke über beide Seiten des Doppelbettes. Sam murmelte schlaftrunken: "Danke". Jack grunzte nur und schlüpfte unter seine Decke. Er rutschte so weit an den Rand wie möglich und hoffte, er würde sie nachts im Schlaf nicht berühren. Wie sollte er seinen gesunden Schlaf finden? Hier zusammen mit SAM? Abgesehen davon, dass er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, wenn er daran dachte, was er hier in Vancouver morgen möglicherweise herausfinden könnte...

Er stellte sich einfach vor, SG1 wäre auf einem fremden Planeten und Sam würde neben ihm in ihrem Schlafsack schlafen, irgendwo unter dem Sternenhimmel, so wie immer und NICHT hier im selben Bett.

Irgendwann Stunden später, nach Hunderten gescheiterten Anläufen, Schäfchen zu zählen, die durch den Ereignishorizont des Stargates sprangen, schlummerte er schließlich doch noch ein.

"Vancouver View" hotel

Vancouver, Canada

Tuesday

9.04 a.m.

Sam schlug die Augen auf. Der Raum war in fahles Licht getaucht, das durch die kleinen Fenster in das Zimmer fiel. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie war und was sie hier machte. Dann traf sie die Erinnerung an den gestrigen überstürzten Aufbruch, die Suche nach Jack, wie ein Keulenschlag. Sie drehte den Kopf und lauschte auf seinen gleichmäßigen Atem. Er lag zusammengerollt auf seiner Seite des Bettes und hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht. Er schien noch zu schlafen.

Die junge Frau stand leise auf und schlüpfte in die abgetragene Uniform.

Jack wälzte sich unruhig im Bett und wachte schließlich ebenfalls auf. Er sah sich verwirrt um und als er Sam sah, die gerade im Badezimmer verschwand, schüttelte er konfus den Kopf. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass sie beide wegen der seltsamen Botschaft auf dem Papier hier waren. Mit einem Ruck setze der Mann sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Er hatte auch schon mal besser geschlafen.

Sam trat in den Raum. "Morgen, Colonel.", begrüßte sie ihn. "Morgen.", murmelte er verschlafen.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die beiden bereits wieder in Jacks Jeep. Er hatte sich geweigert, im Hotel zu frühstücken und seinem 2IC versprochen, unterwegs etwas zu besorgen.

Jack schaute sich noch einmal die Adresse an, die ihm eine solche Beunruhigung verursacht hatte.

Sam sah aufgeregt aus dem Fenster. Große wolkenkratzerähnliche Gebäude, umstellt von modernen Wohnsiedlungen und breiten Straßen mit vielen kleinen Geschäften und Botiquen bestimmten das Flair dieser Stadt. Riesige Grünanlagen, Alleen und Parkstraßen rundeten alles ab.

Die beiden Offiziere fuhren nun auf einer Art Hauptstraße und überall wuselten Menschenmengen herum. Hundert Meter weiter, an der linken Straßenseite tauchte plötzlich ein Einkaufszentrum auf und Jack blinkte. Sam sah ihn fragend an. Jack beantwortete ihre stumme Frage mit Schweigen.

Er parkte das Auto und sie stiegen aus. Der Colonel bildete die Vorhut und Samantha folgte ihm immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. "Sir?", fragte sie.

"Würden Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun, Carter?", begann er bissig und benutzte ihren Nachnamen, um Distanz zu wahren, "Bitte vergessen Sie wenigstens hier den Colonel und das Sir. Das treibt mich echt zur Weißglut...", fuhr er sie an. Er hatte sich umgedreht und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sam sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Was sollte dieser Ausbruch denn jetzt?

"Tschuldigung...es ist...Gewohnheit.", stammelte sie leise.

Die beiden wühlten sich durch die undurchdringlichen Menschenmengen, denen es augenscheinlich ebenfalls gerade jetzt eingefallen war, einzukaufen.

"Tut mir leid...", sagte Jack nun mit ruhigerer Stimme. "Ich bin...angespannt. Ich,...nennen Sie mich von mir aus O'Neill oder alter Mann, aber ich kann das ganze militärische Zeug in meiner Freizeit nicht mehr hören!", versuchte er zu erklären. "Das kann ich gut verstehen, dann darf ich Sie auch bitten, mich nicht mehr Carter zu nennen...Jack?", forderte sie und sah ihn abwartend an. Er nickte lächelnd.

"Dann wäre das endlich geklärt...Sam.", sagte er und der Klang ihres Vornamens lag ungewohnt auf seiner Zunge.

Jack lenkte seine Schritte in eine kleine Boutique und Sam sah ihn wieder verwirrt an.

Er wandte sich an die Verkäuferin, eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau, die sogleich lächelnd näher kam.

"Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?". "Jepp. Ich bin David Parker und das ist meine Frau Emily. Sie braucht eine neue Garnitur Klamotten.", ließ er sich vernehmen und drückte der verdutzten Frau ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand. "Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder im Auto, ich besorge das Frühstück.", flüsterte er zu Sam. "Sir...ich meine...Jack, was soll das?", regte sie sich auf. "Hey, sie wollen doch nicht mit einer Air-Force Uniform durch Vancouver laufen, oder?", fragte er lächelnd.

"Aber das ist doch viel zu teuer...", raunte sie. Verkäuferin musterte die beiden verwirrt.

Jack verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Menschenmenge.

"Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, Jack.", sagte Sam und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Hören Sie endlich auf!", schimpfte Jack mit gespieltem Ärger und biss herzhaft in seinen Schoko-Doughnut.

Sam trug dunkelblaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Wollpullover. "So gefallen Sie mir viel besser.", sagte er und Sam wurde rot.

Nun hatte Samantha den Zettel mit der Adresse in der Hand und versuchte, aus der Karte, die sie sich von Vancouver zugelegt hatten, schlau zu werden. Dann kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt nach vorne auf die Fahrbahn. "Ich glaube, wir müssen hier links.", deklamierte sie. Jack nickte kurz und blinkte.

Eine geschlagene Stunde später standen die beiden vor einer großen Lagerhalle am Südrand der Stadt. Jack und Sam schauten sich gegenseitig an. "Was denken Sie?", fragte Sam.

"Ich denke, wenn wir etwas herausfinden wollen, müssen wir...", begann er. "...reingehen.", beendete sie seinen Satz und er nickte.

Die beiden stiegen aus und Jack fand es nicht der Mühe wert, den Jeep abzusperren. Er wollte in seinen Gedanken ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber möglicherweise war eine schnelle Flucht nötig. Man wusste ja nie, mit wem man es zu tun bekommen würde, wenigstens das hatten ihn die zahlreichen Expeditionen auf extraterrestrische Planeten gelehrt.

Er sah kurz zu seiner Begleiterin hinüber, die mittlerweile ebenso beunruhigt von der kalten Außenseite des verlassen aussehenden Gebäudes war wie er. Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich wieder.

"Hören Sie, Sam, Sie müssen das nicht tun. Ich will Sie nirgendwo mit reinziehen!", beteuerte er und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick.

"Sir...ich meine Jack, ich bin freiwillig hier, vergessen Sie das nicht. Ich mache das aus freien Stücken.", sagte sie und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Wo sollte sie denn sonst hingehen? Sie hatte sich schon viel zu weit eingemischt, um jetzt noch abspringen zu können. Trotzdem bereute sie es nicht im Geringsten. "Kommen Sie jetzt oder nicht?", addierte sie und war dabei, auf den hohen Gitterzaun, der das Areal umgab, zuzusteuern. Jack folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Das Tor war erwartungsgemäß mit einem Vorhängeschloss versperrt. Jack fackelte nicht lange, nahm ein wenig Anlauf, sprang ab und krallte sich an den Zaun. Dann kletterte er gekonnt nach oben, schwang sein rechtes Bein über den Rand und kletterte an der anderen Seite wieder herunter, sprang und landete sicher auf beiden Füßen. "Oben ist kein Stacheldraht, wir haben Glück...", murmelte Sam und folgte dem sauberen Vorbild ihres COs.

Jack sah sich noch einmal um aber es war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken. Der Vorhof der Lagerhalle, deren etliche Fenster entweder gänzlich fehlten oder provisorisch mit Planen verdeckt waren, war ein einziger Urwald. Wilde Sträucher und verdorrte andere Gewächse wucherten links und rechts des schmalen, unbefestigten Weges, der vom verschlossenen Tor zum scheinbaren Haupteingang des Gebäudes führte. Insgesamt wirkte die gesamte Umgebung unheimlich.

"Ich verfluche mich gerade selbst dafür, dass ich meine Waffe nicht mithabe...", gab Jack plötzlich von sich und der dunkle Klang seiner Stimme schreckte Sam auf, die gerade mit ihren Gedanken woanders gewesen war. "Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht!", stimmte sie ihm zu.

Die beiden waren am Haupteingang, einer schweren Stahltüre, angekommen. "Das Tor ist offen", kommentierte Sam überrascht und zog ihre Hand ruckartig weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

"Warum war dann das Tor am Zaun zu?", fragte Jack und hatte seine Stimme automatisch gesenkt.

"Vielleicht gibt es noch einen anderen Eingang und die Tür wurde von innen aufgesperrt...", schlussfolgerte der Major flüsternd.

Die beiden Mitglieder des SG-1 Teams verständigten sich wie üblich ohne Worte, sondern mit Blickkontakt und Handzeichen. Ein eingespieltes Team. Jack öffnete die Tür und spähte vorsichtig in den Raum. Es gab nicht viel zu erkennen. Die Lagerhalle war nicht beleuchtet und nur das Tageslicht fiel durch die wenigen Fenster des Gebäudes. Gähnende Leere war alles, was Jack entdecken konnte. Sam war neben ihm und schaute nun auch in den Raum. Schließlich stand Jack auf und ging langsam in die riesige Halle. Seine Schritte hallten durch den ganzen Raum. Sam folgte ihm zögernd.

Mitten in der Halle blieben die beiden stehen. "Niemand zu Hause.", stellte der Colonel trocken fest.

Sam nickte.

Plötzlich schreckten beide auf, als sie ein Geräusch von hinten vernahmen. Eine kleine Tür öffnete sich und zwei dunkle Gestalten kamen heraus. "Oh Shit.", rief Jack, packte Sam an der Schulter und wollte mit ihr zum Eingang zurück rennen. "Das würde ich nicht tun, COLONEL O'NEILL!", rief einer der Unbekannten mit kanadischem Akzent und man konnte das klickende Geräusch einer entsicherten Waffe vernehmen.

Die beiden blieben abrupt stehen. "Oh Shit.", wiederholte Sam.

Die beiden Fremden kamen näher. Die zweite Gestalt war etwas kleiner und zierlicher als die erste und Sam erkannte, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Jack wartete bis er die Gesichter der beiden erkennen konnte. "Sie kennen mich?", fragte er kühl.

"In der Tat, Jack.", erwiderte der Mann und zielte weiter mit seiner Smith&Wesson auf ihn.

"Nur schade, dass ich Sie nicht kenne, Mr...?", sagte Jack.

"Sie werden meinen Namen früh genug kennen und respektieren lernen...COLONEL!", kam es zurück.

Die Frau und der Mann standen jetzt nur wenige Schritte von den beiden entfernt und musterten sie höhnisch grinsend.

Plötzlich trat der Mann noch einen Schritt an Jack heran und hielt im den Lauf der Waffe unter sein Kinn. Jack biss automatisch die Zähne aufeinander und zischte: "Ist das die feine englische Art?".

Der Mann lachte kehlig. "Ich wusste immer schon, dass Sie nicht gerade der hellste sind...", begann er "Hey!", rief Jack dazwischen. "..aber ich dachte auch nicht, dass Sie so berechenbar sind.", fügte er hinzu. "Zwei Wörter auf einem weißen Blatt Papier und Papi kommt gesprungen, um seinen Sohn zu retten...der schon längst tot ist.", spottete er. Jack sah ihn funkelnd an.

"Sie gemeiner Bastard!", schaltete sich Sam schreiend ein. "Ah...Major Carter. Welch angenehme Überraschung. Was machen Sie denn hier?", wendete sich der Mann an sie und strich ihr langsam mit der Waffe über die Wange. "Woher kennen Sie unsere Namen.", wollte Sam gepresst wissen.

"Den hat mir ein Vögelchen gezwitschert...", höhnte dieser.

"Was wollen Sie von uns?", fragte nun Jack, der nun von der Begleiterin des untersetzten, bärtigen Mannes, mit der Waffe taxiert wurde.

Der Mann lachte wieder grunzend, während die Frau weiter ohne die kleinste Regung auf Jack zielte.

Er schaute Jack grinsend an. "Ich will 100kg...Naquada!", forderte er und seine Augen funkelten gierig. Plötzlich fing auch die Frau an zu grinsen.

"Und Sie glauben, das bekommen Sie so einfach?", fragte Jack.

"Nein, aber gegen das Leben von zwei - statt dem geplanten einem - Leben von Air-Force Offizieren...", gab er zurück.

"Naquada ist sehr selten und wir haben nur geringste Proben.", klärte ihn Sam auf.

"Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass ihr wisst, wo es mehr davon gibt."

"Ja, dann wissen Sie sicher auch, warum wir es uns nicht holen...", äffte Jack.

"Ja, Ihre schlimmsten Todfeinde...die Goaul'd!", konterte der Mann.

"Dieses Risiko werden unsere Vorgesetzten niemals eingehen. Sie würden mehr Leben aufs Spiel setzten als nur unsere beiden.", antwortet Jack.

"Wir werden sehen. George Hammond ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher..."

"WAS!", schrieen die beiden im Chor.

Der Mann lachte höhnisch und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab.

"Er sucht sie beide mit ein paar seiner Männer und wir haben eine gute Spur gelegt. Sie werden bald hier sein und meine Männer werden sie erwarten.", erklärte er.

Der Mann strich gedankenverloren und siegessicher mit der Hand am Lauf der Waffe entlang.

Dann zielte der Fremde auf ein halbzerbrochenes Fenster und gab einen Schuss ab. Wie auf Befehl erschienen mehrere Männer in Zivil in der Tür, alle waren bewaffnet.

"Fesselt sie.", sagte der Mann ruhig und verschwand zusammen mit seiner weiblichen Begleitung.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Woher wissen Sie das alles?", rief sie ihm nach.

Der Mann schien kurz zu überlegen.

"Ich glaube, ich kann es Ihnen sagen, Sie werden sowieso sterben, wenn ich das habe, was ich will.", begann er. "Sie glauben gar nicht, wie praktisch so ein Spion im Stargate-Center sein kann.", sagte er schließlich. "Für wen arbeiten Sie?", fragte Jack nun bissig. "Für wen ich arbeite...für mich natürlich, meine Männer werden gut bezahlt und sind loyal. Wenn ich erst dieses Mineral habe, wird sich alles ändern.", sagte er und lachte höhnisch. Dann verschwand er zusammen mit der schweigsamen Frau wieder aus der kleinen Tür.

Zehn Minuten später saßen Jack und Sam Rücken an Rücken in einer Ecke zusammengefesselt und zwei der Männer saßen auf umgekippten Kartonschachteln und bewachten sie. Die anderen Männer spielten Poker und tranken Whiskey.

"Glauben Sie, dass er die Wahrheit sagt?", flüsterte Sam.

"Ich fürchte, das tut er.", sagte Jack kühl. Samantha seufzte. Jack fing an, seine Handgelenke gegen die strammen Fesseln zu reiben. "Sitzen sie bei Ihnen auch so fest?", raunte er. Sam konnte das nur bejahen, trotzdem versuchten beide, die Fesseln zu lockern. Mit gegenteiligem Effekt, die Taue zogen sich nur noch fester zusammen.

Jack wusste nicht, wie lange Sam und er schon so in sitzender Position verharren mussten, als plötzlich der Mann, der die Forderungen gestellt hatte, wieder auftauchte. Dieses Mal ohne seine feminine Begleitung. "George ist da...", höhnte er.

Die Männer stellten sich in Position und man konnte einen Lieferwagen vorfahren hören.

Einige Momente später begann ein wilder Schusswechsel.

Minuten danach schleiften die Männer ein paar Leichen, Verletzte und einen General Hammond herein, der nur mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Der General wurde ebenfalls gefesselt und neben Jack und Sam platziert. "General?", raunte Sam verzweifelt. Er hatte eine schlimme Platzwunde am Kopf, schien sonst aber ganz in Ordnung zu sein. "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill?", flüsterte er schwach.

"Hier.", seufzte Jack.

"So, da wir nun alle vollzählig sind, können wir ja mit der Party beginnen.", meldete sich der Mann wieder und baute sich vor den drei Gefesselten auf.

Der Kanadier entsicherte seine Waffe. "Rufen Sie das Stargate-Center an und schicken Sie drei SG Teams los, um Naquada zu holen. Ich will 100kg, so bald wie möglich.", forderte er ruhig. Der General schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Sie bekommen gar nichts.", sagte er schwach.

"Ach nein? Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte der Mann wieder ruhig und kam näher. Er wies einen seiner Untergebenen an, Jack zu befreien. Jack versuchte ruhig zu wirken, aber innerlich schwitzte er Blut und Wasser. Er stand jetzt einen Schritt von dem Mann entfernt und sah ihn böse an. "Merk dir meinen Namen, JACK. Merk dir: Mr. Dervill…", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Jack schnaufte verächtlich.

Einer der Männer hielt Hammond ein Mobiltelefon hin und befreite ihn von seinen Fesseln.

"Rufen Sie an, oder ich töte den Colonel.", forderte Wood ohne Regung.

Sams Augen weiteten sich. "Das können Sie nicht tun, wir sind Offiziere der US-Air-Force und Sie werden damit nicht durchkommen. Das Militär wird Sie bis an ihr Lebensende verfolgen...!", brauste sie.

Dervill fing wieder an zu lachen.

"Ihr Militär wird mich aber nicht finden, wenn ich das Zeug endlich habe, bin ich über alle Berge und ein reicher Mann!", höhnte er siegessicher.

Dann hielt er Jack die Waffe an die Schläfe. Hammond sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Sir, Sie können das nicht zulassen, rufen Sie schon an!", forderte Sam entsetzt. Jack warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu.

Hammonds Augen blitzten. "Wenn schon, töten Sie ihn. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich setze das Leben von Dutzenden Soldaten aufs Spiel, nur für das Leben von zwei anderen?", versuchte er so cool wie möglich anzugeben. Die Taktik des Generals schien aufzugeben. Dervill war sichtlich verwirrt.

"Dreier Leben...", raunte der Mann plötzlich und Hammond verfluchte seine Taktik. Dervill richtet die Waffe jetzt auf den Kahlköpfigen.

"Rufen Sie an, oder ich töte Sie!", rief er und seine Augen waren schwarz vor Hass. Seine Haut glänzte feucht und seine Nervosität war ihm überdeutlich anzumerken.

"NEIN!", schrie Hammond. Dervill wiederholte seine Forderung und Schweißperlen sammelten sich an seinen Schläfen. "Sir?", fragte Sam verzweifelt und sah Jack hilfesuchend an.

"General, rufen Sie an! Verdammt noch mal, er wird es tun!", schrie Jack fluchend.

"NEIN!", schrie Hammond wieder und plötzlich zerriss ein Schuss die Luft und hallte in der Halle wider wie ein letzter Trommelschlag.

"Oh Gott!", schrie Sam beim Anblick der Leiche des Generals und musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten. Jack drehte sich fluchend weg.

"Sauber niedergestreckt.", kommentierte Dervill wieder ruhiger. Seine Männer hatten das Szenario ungläubig verfolgt. Von Mord war nie die Rede gewesen.

"Sie perverses Schwein!", schrie Jack im nächsten Moment und ging auf den Bewaffneten los.

Fast gelang es ihm, dem Mörder die Waffe zu entreißen, als sich plötzlich ein Schuss löste. Jack fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden. "JACK!", schrie Sam.

Jack biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Kugel hatte augenscheinlich nur sein Bein gestreift. Trotzdem blutete die Wunde stark und schmerzte. "Alles okay, nur ein kleiner Kratzer...", zischte er, schien Sam damit aber wenig zu beruhigen.

"Okay, Hammond ist über den Jordan gegangen. Damit bist du, Jack, der momentane Leiter des Stargate-Centers. Also ruf du an...", forderte er.

"Moment mal. Warum sollte ich das machen? Um mein eigenes Leben zu retten? Du verfluchter Schweinehund hast gerade vorher gesagt, dass du uns sowieso um die Ecke bringen wirst...!", wetterte Jack und hielte sich zusammengekauert das Schienbein. Sam sah ihn mitleidig an.

Ohne Jack zu bedrohen wendete er sich an Samantha. "Ruf du an! Dir werden sie auch gehorchen. Du behauptest einfach, O'Neill wäre tot, ist ja nicht so abwegig, nicht wahr...", lachte er durchgedreht.

"Ihm würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal glauben, er ist schließlich einfach abgehauen und sie suchen ihn.", addierte Dervill nachdenklich.

"Der Colonel hat recht, warum sollte ich das tun, wenn ich so und so sterbe?", fragte sie und schaute in mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Dervill rieb sich nervös die Stirn. Dann packte er Jack und zog in auf die Füße. Jack biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Hose war blutdurchtränkt. Dervill nahm den Griff seiner Waffe und versetzte Jack damit einen Kinnhaken. Sam weinte verzweifelt. Dervill wiederholte den Schlag und Jacks Nase und Oberlippe fingen an zu bluten.

"Na?", richtet er sich an Sam. Diese versuchte verzweifelt, Jacks Leid nicht mit anzusehen und schloss die Augen. Der Mann versetzte Jack noch einen Tritt in den Magen und der Colonel sank wieder zu Boden und stöhnte. "Na, rufst du jetzt an oder nicht?", wiederholte der Mörder. Sam schüttelte weinend den Kopf. Dervill fing hysterisch an mit seinen Stiefeln auf Jacks malträtierten Körper einzustoßen.

Er zog Jack wieder hoch und schüttelte ihn aus seiner Ohnmächtigkeit. Er stöhnte. Er riss ihm sein Hemd vom Körper und gab ihm einen weiteren Schlag mit der Waffe in den Magen. Jack stöhnte und wurde bewusstlos.

"Hören Sie auf, hören Sie auf!", schluchzte Sam verzweifelt.

"Ich könnte ihn auch erschießen, aber ich bin gnädig.", zischte der Mann bitter.

"Ich rufe an.", sagte Sam leise. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Jack getötet wurde.

Dervill kam grinsend auf sie zu. "So viel ist dir das Leben dieses Mannes wert?", höhnte er und trat eine weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Er löste ihre Fesseln und sie stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah einmal zu Jack, der regungslos und mehr tot als lebendig am Boden lag.

Dervill reichte ihr sein Handy. In diesem Moment holte Sam schnell aus, bevor er reagieren konnte und versetzte ihm einen rechten Haken, der ihn niederstreckte. Sie nahm schnell die Waffe des Mörders und zielte auf die Männer, die sofort auf sie zugestürmt waren.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind. Glaube Sie mir, ich werde schießen!", schrie sie aufgebracht. Die Männer traten zurück. Dann rief Sam die örtliche Polizei an und fesselte die elf Männer so gut es ging. Sie zielte noch einmal auf die Männer und ging dann zu Jack, der immer noch bewusstlos und halbnackt war. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und gab einen einzigen Schuss auf Dervill ab, der noch auf dem Boden lag. Die Männer zuckten ängstlich.

Mit ungeheurer Kraftaufwendung schaffte Sam es, Jack aus dem Gebäude zu zerren und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass die Tür am Gitterzaun offen sein möge. Scheinbar wurden ihre Gebete erhört und mit letzter Kraft zog sie den leblosen Körper in den Jeep. Sie lauschte ein letztes Mal auf Geräusche innerhalb des Gebäudes und hörte die Polizeisirenen näherkommen. Ohne weiter zu zögern startete sie den Wagen und fuhr schnell ab. Sie sah ein paar Mal zu ihrem bewusstlosen Begleiter, der sich aber immer noch nicht rührte.

Sie nahm Dervills Handy und rief im Stargate-Center an. Sie schilderte die Erlebnisse und informierte den Stützpunkt vom Tod des Generals. Erst wollte man ihr keinen Glauben schenken, aber nach einigen Minuten sicherten die diensthabenden Offiziere Unterstützung der Polizei von Vancouver zu. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Dervill nur ein einzelner habgieriger Ganove, der sich das große Geld aus dieser Aktion versprochen hatte und eigentlich keinen Mord geplant hatte. Seine Unerfahrenheit und Nervosität hatten ihn dazu gebracht, einen hochrangigen AirForce-Offizier zu töten und einen anderen zu verletzen. Die einzige zu klärende Frage war, wer der Spion, von dem Dervill angeblich sämtliche seiner Informationen hatte, war. Es musste ein Mitglied des innersten Stabs sein, denn die Wachoffiziere und andere bekamen keine detaillierten Informationen über das Stargate oder gar die Expeditionen auf andere Planeten.

Colonel Jefferson, der nun einstweilig der neue Leiter des Stützpunktes war, sicherte einen Sicherheitscheck und ein Verhör mit Hilfe der Tok'ra eines jeden Offiziers auf der Basis zu, um den Verräter ausfindig zu machen und weitere Sicherheitslecks zu vermeiden.

Sam sollte sofort ohne Umschweife mit dem verletzten Colonel auf den Stützpunkt kommen.

"Aber er muss in ein Krankenhaus, er könnte innere Verletzungen haben!", warf sie beunruhigt ein. Jefferson wehrte jede auswertige Behandlung ab und Sam hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrieen, doch als ihr Vorgesetzter hatte er volle Befehlsgewalt über sie.

Mehr als ein "Ja, Sir!", konnte sie deshalb nicht vorbringen und legte auf. Sie beschleunigte das Tempo und hielt nur um zu tanken. Jacks Bein hatte aufgehört zu bluten und wenigstens das beruhigte Sam ein wenig.

Sie fuhr starr über das Lenkrad gebeugt und fixierte die Straße, als Jack plötzlich anfing zu stöhnen. Augenscheinlich war er dabei, aufzuwachen. Über Sams Gesicht huschte Erleichterung gepaart mit Sorge, als er ruckartig die Augen aufriss, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen.

Sam fuhr auf eine kleine Raststätte und parkte den Wagen. Sie beugte sich zu dem Verletzen hinüber. "Colonel?", flüsterte sie. Jacks Lider flatterten, als er wieder versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Schließlich gelang es ihm und Sam konnte endlich wieder seine braunen Augen sehen. "Oh Mann.", raunte Jack. Sam legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Wange. "Hey! Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind.". Jack nickte weggetreten. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, stöhnte aber vor Schmerz und ließ es bleiben.

"Kalt.", flüsterte er und erst jetzt fiel Samantha auf, dass er immer noch oben ohne war.

Sie kramte auf dem Rücksitz herum und fand ihre Uniform, die sie sorgsam über seinen nackten Oberkörper, den zahlreiche Blutergüsse zierten, legte. "Wie geht's Ihnen?", fragte sie. Jacks Augen klärten sich ein wenig, als er versuchte, zu antworten. "Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich zusammengeschlagen worden.", witzelte er. Sam lächelte erleichtert. So schlimm konnte es also nicht sein. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er und wischte sich das getrocknete Blut von der Lippe. "Ich konnte Dervill überwältigen und die Männer im Zaum halten, dann habe ich die Polizei gerufen und bin mit Ihnen abgehauen. Und den Stützpunkt verständigt. Und jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg dorthin.", erklärte Sam und Jack lauschte mit geweiteten Augen. "Wie haben Sie mich aus dem Gebäude bekommen?", scherzte er. Sam lächelte wieder. "Sie waren ganz schön schwer. Gott sei dank war das Tor offen.", flüsterte sie.

"Wie geht es dem Bein?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und sah ihn fragend an. Jack krempelte die Hose hinauf und ließ die Frau einen Blick auf die Wunde werfen. "Sie hatten recht, es ist glücklicherweise nur eine oberflächliche Wunde.", kommentierte sie.

Sam startete den Wagen wieder.

CHAPTER EIGHT

SGC

Wednesday

7.20 a.m.

Sam schlenderte ziellos durch die Gänge und stand plötzlich vor der Krankenstation. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie trat ein. Sie und Jack waren gestern Abend im Stützpunkt angekommen und Jack war sofort eingewiesen worden. Doc Frasier konnte glücklicherweise keine inneren Verletzungen feststellen und abgesehen von zahlreichen blauen Flecken und der Wunde am Bein war es dem Colonel gut gegangen. Janet hatte ihm versprochen, dass er heute bereits entlassen werden würde.

Sam trottete langsam auf das Bett zu, auf dem Jack bereits wieder in seiner Uniform saß und sich angeregt mit Janet Frasier unterhielt. Die beiden hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt.

"Hi!", rief sie in die Runde. Die beiden nickten ihr kurz zu. Jack sprang so gut es ging vom Bett herunter.

"Also, wenn dann alles klar ist, Doc?", sagte er und humpelte auf Sam zu. "Colonel, ich bin mir sicher ein mehrtägiger Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation würde Ihnen nicht schaden, aber das würden meine Nerven nicht verkraften.", sagte sie und lächelte. Sam grinste und Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Vertrauensvoll legte Jack einen Arm auf Sams Schulter und ließ sich stützen. Die beiden verschwanden aus der Tür.

"Alles klar?", fragte Sam. "Unkraut vergeht nicht.", sagte Jack leichtfertig. "Vielleicht könnten Sie mich noch zu meinem Quartier bringen? Ich wollte mir nicht vom Doc irgendwelche Krücken andrehen lassen.", sagte er. Sam nickte kichernd.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

"Sam, ich...wollte mich nur noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken. Ich war wirklich ein Idiot. Wegen einer solchen Nachricht ein so hohes Risiko einzugehen. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich jetzt wohl sprichwörtlich im Arsch.", sagte er und Sam bekam eine Gänsehaut. Hatte er sie wirklich mit du angesprochen? "Jack, ich...das war doch selbstverständlich.", stotterte sie verlegen.

"Nein, das war es nicht!", behauptete Jack und nahm sanft ihre Hand in die seine. "Danke.", wiederholte er noch einmal und seine Augen leuchteten warm. Sam ertrank im Ozean seiner Augen. Die beiden waren bei Jacks Quartier angekommen und Sam öffnete ihm die Tür. Er trat ein und sie stand unschlüssig davor. Jack drehte sich um, zog sie in den Raum und schloss die Tür. Sam sah ihn verwirrt an, aber bevor sie es sich versah spürte sie schon seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren und lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Es war ein sanfter, zärtlicher Kuss voller Versprechen und Vertrauen. Sam erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlicher und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Schließlich entzweiten sie sich. "Wow.", kommentierte Jack und grinste. Sam lächelte ihn an. Es herrschte ein fast greifbares Knistern in der Luft. Plötzlich läutete Jacks Telefon unbarmherzig. "Shit.", rief er und schnappte sich den Hörer.

Mit offenem Mund legte er auf. "Was ist?", fragte Sam und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Colonel Jefferson hat mir gerade gesagt, dass der Präsident MICH zum neuen Leiter des Stargate-Centers bestimmt hat.", sagte er und klappte seinen Mund zu. Sam wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. "Aber das ist doch großartig. Ich gratuliere dir!", sagte sie, sah ihn aber immer noch abwartend an.

"Ich werde ablehnen.", sagte er plötzlich und jetzt stand Sam der Mund offen.

"Wieso das denn?", fragte sie konfus.

Wieder rang das Telefon. 

"Das war wieder Jefferson, sie haben den mutmaßlichen Spion!", sagte er. "Es ist Sergeant Christian", fügte er hinzu und Sam neigte ungläubig ihren Kopf. Jack nickte schulterzuckend. "Man darf sich gar nicht vorstellen, was alles passieren könnte, wenn solche Informationen an die falschen Leute geraten.", gab Sam nachdenklich von sich. Dann sah Sie ihm wieder in die Augen.

"Wieso willst du das Angebot ablehnen? Es könnte dein ganzes Leben verändern!", fragte sie wieder.

"Genau deshalb, Sam. Es würde mein jetziges Leben verändern. Ich will es aber nicht verändern. Ich bin glücklicher als ich aussehe. Abgesehen davon, dass ich gestern von einem Wahnsinnigen zusammengeschlagen wurde, ein paar graue Haare zu viel habe und immer noch keine Zeit für einen eigenen Hund habe, geht es mir wirklich gut!", beteuerte er ironisch. Sam kicherte glucksend.

"Nein, hör mir zu, Sam...", sagte er nun mit dunkler Stimme und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Wenn ich den Posten annehme, wird es für mich keine Trips auf andere Planeten geben, ich würde den ganzen Tag im Büro sitzen und nur leitende Arbeiten übernehmen. Das ist nichts für mich, wirklich nicht. Außerdem würde SG1 dann nicht mehr SG1 sein. Wahrscheinlich könntest du die Leitung als mein 2IC übernehmen, aber ihr könntet auch einen anderen Leiter bekommen, und das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Du, Teal'c und Danny seit meine Familie. Ich liebe SG1, ich liebe dich...Sam! Und jede Sekunde, in der ich nicht bei dir sein kann, ist es nicht wert, zu leben.", sprach er feierlich und senkte den Kopf.

Sam kämpfte gegen Tränen und war gerührt von seinen Worten. Sie nahm seine Hand von ihrer Wange und drückte sie fest. "Hey, nur nicht sentimental werden. Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir geht es genauso. Ich liebe dich auch, Jack.", sagte sie und er sah sie ein wenig verwundert an. Dann schenkte er ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und sie erwiderte es.

"Du bist alles, was ich brauche, Sam.", sagte Jack nach einer Weile und umarmte sie glücklich.

Sam kicherte wieder. "Danke, Jay...!", neckte sie. Jack schob sie ein Stückchen zurück und sah sie konfus an. "Jay?", fragte er. Sam grinste. "Wer hat dir das erzählt? Doch nicht...der Typ aus der Bar? Warte nur, wenn ich den erwische...!", drohte er gespielt verärgert.

THE END


End file.
